Forgive Me
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: When Aidan drags Josh into his girl problems, Josh is less than thrilled. So Aidan tries to make it up to him. A bit OOC with both charecters but it's noth that bad. Oh and US not UK


"_Help me,_" Aidan emphasized his whisper in Josh's ear.

Josh looked up at him then looked around the hospital. Here came Jackie, the new girl... well she wasn't really new any more, having been at the hospital for a little over a month. She had yet to get the hint that Aidan was not interested. It wasn't even like Aidan had been subtle about the hints. The girl had thoroughly annoyed him and he could usually handle girls that found him attractive when he wasn't interested.

Besides the fact that he didn't find Jackie nearly as charming as she thought, Aidan was going through yet another bisexual phase. Every few years of having sex with girls, he would go through a phase where all he would do is ogle men. His particular new infatuation had to happen now, after he just moved in with Josh... who got cuter by the day.

"What do you want me to do?" he hissed back.

"Think of something that will make me less attractive to her," he said seriously but his words said otherwise.

Josh racked his brain for something, even though there were so many things that he could think of. But how many of them would really turn her off? There was one... being a vampire would surely make her run, but that was obviously off limits. Or he could go with the fact that Aidan was bad at sex, which she wouldn't believe. There was only one thing.

"Play along," he said as she approached with a smile.

"Hi, Aidan," she said dreamily then turned to Josh with a lest interested smile. "Hi, Josh." She looked back to Aidan, dreamy smile returning. "So, Aidan," she said, making the offer obviously just for him. "Would you like to join me for drinks tonight?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." He was waiting for Josh to jump in but it looked like he had froze.

"Why not? You have turned me down the last three times," she sort of whined. Josh rolled his eyes. You would think the first two would have been enough to get it.

"Because we have plans tonight," Josh said.

"Well you two live together, can't you have plans any night? Just one round of drinks, that's all I am asking."

"Well we could," he said and Jackie cut in, not letting him finish. Aidan discreetly hit him as if to tell him he wasn't helping.

"Good, then you can meet me-"

"Like I was saying; we could, if tonight wasn't our one month anniversary," he said with a sweet smile. It wasn't hard for Josh to act like a jealous boyfriend because had like Aidan for about a year now. So he was a jealous friend, but he probably wouldn't ever be any more.

"For buying your house?" she asked, as if she was refusing to admit they were together.

"No, our one month of being together. It was one month ago today when Aidan kissed me for the first time," he said and Aidan played along like he had said, slipping his arm around his torso, Josh's arm going around his shoulders.

"You're gay?" she asked Aidan,confused.

"Only for my wolf," he said, amused. He felt Josh tense under him and then relaxed. "But we're happy together," he said and kissed the werewolf on the forehead, lovingly.

Josh wanted to melt under the kiss and felt Aidan's lips linger on his forehead. Or it might have all been in his head, he didn't know. He wanted to to go bug eyed in shock but he didn't. He kept his cool, which was surprising and he knew it. He didn't know how he was lying so easily, but he was.

"Oh," she said as if she had just been told she was being fired. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you," she said and walked away.

"You owe me, big time," Josh said.

"Says the werewolf I come and get with clothes every time he changes," Aidan retorted.

"Now I see why Danny thought you were a couple. You fight like one," Sally said.

"Well, according to the new girl, Jackie, we are," Aidan said.

"And you know I hate lying. Next time, just explain to the girl you don't want to go out with and just... leave me out of it," he said and ran up the stairs, obviously still uncomfortable about lying.

Aidan sighed. "Josh," he called up after him but all he got in return was the slamming of his bedroom door, and sighed again.

He looked at Sally who just shook her head. "I am gonna go to Danny's or... any where. _You_ are going to go up there, make things right and I will be back... tomorrow," she finished and misted out.

Aidan picked up his cell phone and dialed a number

"_Damn it all to hell," _Josh wrote in his computer diary. "_All I want is to be with him and it's like I have no control over any of my feelings. It's like I hate him for making me feel this way but at the same time... I want him to kiss me again... and it was only a kiss on the forehead. And now I sound like a school girl with a crush... why can't things just be normal? Why can't we just hang out, have pizza, and watch some movies like normal friends, and then I can get over this and realize that Aidan isn't gay and I can't have him?" _

There was a sudden knock on the door and Josh jumped. He closed his laptop and set it aside on his bed. "Come in," he said, reluctantly.

As soon as Aidan opened the door, the smell of pizza wafted into his bedroom. Aidan smiled and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "I want to apologize. Next time I will make sure not to drag you into my... _girl_ problems. And to show you that I really am sorry, I set up the DVD player and rented some movies... what do you say?" he asked, knowing that Josh couldn't resist. He smiled his best smile and Josh got up off the bed. "There's just one catch," he said and Josh stopped. "There weren't enough outlets downstairs so we are in my room," he lied charmingly. The only reason he had set the TV up in his room was just in case Sally decided to come home early, they wouldn't be interrupted... just in case...

"No it's not a problem," Josh said and followed Aidan to his room. He decided that it was more than just a little strange that this was what he was just thinking about.

He entered the dark room and the movie was on, ready to press play, facing the bed. "Sorry about the darkness. Had to unplug the lamp to hook up the TV." Aidan said as he sat down on the bed, leaving enough room for Josh. Josh went over, took off his shoes. And crawled onto the bed. "You look like a slut when you do that," Aidan said with the same smile he had when he came to pick him up after the full moon, the time he was wearing a dress.

Josh rolled his eyes and set himself under the blanket. The first movie they watched was Vacancy. It was a horror movie but Josh was okay with it because it wouldn't be about monsters. Aidan was watching him most of the movie. He watched him as he ate his pizza, the first time he had eaten all day. He personally loved watching the different faces that he made while watching the movie. There was finally one part of the movie where Josh jumped and got closer to Aidan.

Aidan laughed and put a finger under his chin and made him look at him. "It's just a movie" he whispered.

Aidan leaned down and lightly put his lips to his. Josh's eyes widened but closed quickly and pushed back on the kiss. But Josh must've realized who he was kissing because he immediately pulled away with a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry," Josh said and moved to get out.

Aidan caught his hand. "Don't be," he whispered. He lied back, pulled Josh on top of him, and kissed him. The position didn't last long. Aidan, unnecessarily using his speed, flipped them and Josh was on the bottom. Aidan slipped his tongue into the wolf's mouth and Josh moaned and relaxed into the bed. Aidan's eyes closed like he was in pain as he fought his instinct. He lowered himself down to Josh's ear. "Do you trust me?" Josh nodded as he squirmed and panted underneath the vampire. "Don't look into my eyes," he said and Josh heard the faint clicking noise of Aidan's fangs coming out.

Josh tensed underneath Aidan, nervous. He wasn't actually going to bite him? Was he? Aidan was his friend, he wouldn't do something like that. Besides, vampires hated to bite werewolves.

"I'm not going to bite you," he whispered as he ran his lips up and down his neck.

Josh moaned at the feeling and he knew Aidan was telling the truth. He put his hands on his hips and pushed them down on his, grinding them together. He heard a moan escape from Aidan and he sighed in relief, knowing he was getting a reaction. He leaned up and kissed him again. He ran his tongue over his fangs, proving to the vampire that he wasn't afraid of him. Aidan got the message and kissed him harder, tongue snaking into his mouth and swirling them together.

Both started to pant and Josh could feel sweat beading off of him. Josh broke the kiss momentarily as he lifted his shirt over his head. Aidan took the time to do the same and they met again with a hot kiss.

The entire time, josh tried not to look into his new lovers eyes. The way they glassed over, black, like a marble, were beyond creep. He wanted nothing o ruin this moment. Maybe in the future he could get used to it but he couldn't right now.

Josh felt as Aidan ran his fingers all over his body. He felt his knee come in between his legs then hesitate. Josh wrapped his legs around Aidan's and pushed it up so that in kneaded his crotch. He threw his head back and moaned, letting go of Aidan to grab onto the sheets. Aidan took the hint and continued to wiggle his knee, softly, as not to hurt him. It did the exact opposite.

"Uh, Ai..." he moaned, but couldn't finish Aidan's name.

Aidan moved his mouth from Josh's and continued down his neck. He opened his eye momentarily to look at the body laying underneath him. He kissed down and listened to the moans that escaped him.

Josh gasped as he felt Aidan's tongue dart out against his skin, sucking and licking at a nipple. He arched his back towards him and the vampire and Aidan thought he had never looked cuter. When he figured the nipple was hard enough, he moved on to the other one, doing the same.

Josh pulled his face up to his and kissed him. Aidan felt lust behind the kiss. Lust, want, and pleasure. But there was another feeling there that he couldn't figure out. He knew it was there even though he had never experienced it before, never felt that feeling behind a kiss before. He felt Josh bring his hands down to the waistline of his pants and tug on them. Without asking, he unzipped his pants and snaked his hand inside his boxers. He found the firm erection quickly and grasped it at the base. Aidan moaned as he involuntarily thrust into Josh's hand.

Josh rolled them over so that he was on top, surprising Aidan. He slid down his body, touching everything on the way. He pulled off Aidan's pants and boxers all at once and exposed the vampire. He was big, which was to be expected, but Josh was okay with that. He grabbed his cock and ran his tongue along it, only knowing how to do this from one previous gay relationship.

"Mm," he had Aidan moaning. Josh felt the man weed his fingers through his hair. He had expected him to push his head down, but he didn't. He just played with his hair as if he were a pet. If it was any other time, Josh would have commented about how he wasn't a dog but he didn't.

The wolf finally stopped teasing and took him into his mouth. He suckled on the tip then took him in as far as he could. Aidan moaned and thrust for ward, making Josh gag. He apologized but didn't truly mean it, it had felt too good to be sincerely sorry for. Josh knew that anyway. He swirled his tongue and sucked as best he could. Aidan thought he was doing a little too good. He could already feel himself going over the edge.

"Uh, I... I'm gonna..." he didn't finish as he came into Josh's mouth.

Josh swallowed all of it, not really having any where to spit it. He crawled back on top of him and kissed. Aidan deepened the kiss when he tasted himself on his lips.

Once again, Aidan showed how human he wasn't when he flipped their position, already bouncing back from his orgasm.

Josh heard the click one again and knew Aidan had put his fangs back in. Everything after that was a blur. He felt Aidan take him into his mouth and that was all he remembered, really. He remembered feeling great pleasure, so much that he couldn't his mouth. He remembered muttering incoherently and mewling under Aidan, his new lover. He could have sworn he remembered swearing, probably from the pleasure. But that was mostly it. The next thing he knew, he felt himself go over the edge, his vision blurred white and he was laying next to Aidan, the man kissing his neck.

He shivered and Aidan wrapped his blanket around him. He continued to kiss his neck, refusing to let this moment awkward.

"Aidan..." Josh started quietly.

"Mm?" he moaned in a questioning tone against his skin.

"This wasn't just a... ya know... one night thing... was it?" he asked, awkwardly. He truly liked Aidan and if this was how it was going to be, he really didn't think he could live with him anymore.

"That depends," he said and Josh started to wonder if he would ever get tired of kissing the back of his neck.

"On what?"

"On what you want this to be," he said, nonchalantly. He was trying to be calm in this situation but never wanted anything more from a gay relationship. He never really got a chance to have a relationship anyway but that never meant he never hoped.

"I don't want this to be a one night thing. Or just casual sex. I want a relationship with you, Aidan. I want you as mine, and me as yours... is that..."

"It's perfect," he said.

Josh turned over in the bed. "Really?"

"Josh, you're my friend. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want something more."

"Yeah but you're always having one night stands and..." he went to continue but stopped when he heard Aidan's laughter.

"The only reason I have so many one night stands is because I end up killing the person. But you," he said as he put a finger under his chin, making him look at him. "I have no desire to kill you because you're a werewolf. Of course if I am going to take the first chance at a relationship if I can."

Josh smiled and kissed the vampire. Who knew?

* * *

**AN: Alright this is not beta'd so forgive me for any of the mistakes I made. I am new to this pairing and it would be awesome if you would review me, good or bad, I like them all.**


End file.
